


Dragon Age Origins - A Novelization

by MasterCommentator, StormyBarret



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterCommentator/pseuds/MasterCommentator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBarret/pseuds/StormyBarret
Summary: An invasion that could easily wipe out an entire nation.A betrayal of a king.Two brothers reunited.These are the adventures of Drathnax and Barret, two Elves tasked with defending Thedas from the most recent invasion of Darkspawn, a scourge created by man that threatens to wipe out all the inhabitants of Ferelden, and subsequently, all the races of Thedas.This Novelization is a joint project between StormyBarret and I.





	1. Prologue

The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men that brought the darkspawn into our world, the mages had sought to usurp Heaven, but instead, they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption, they returned as monsters, the first of the Darkspawn. They became a blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless

The Dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall, and from the Deep Roads, the Darkspawn drove at us again and again, until finally we neared annihilation, until the Grey Wardens came, Men and Women from every race, Warriors and Mages, Barbarians and Kings, they sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness. And prevailed.

It has been 4 centuries since that victory, and we have kept our vigil, we’ve watched and waited for the Darkspawn to return. But those who once had called us heroes, forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes, what lies on the horizon.

Maker help us all.


	2. The Hunted Becomes the Hunter

Chapter 1 

“Wake up Drathnax, it’s your big day! Why are you still in bed?”

That was the voice of Drathnax’s cousin, Shanni, his head throbbed from all of the mead that he had during the bachelors party the previous night, he wasn’t quite sure whether the stomach-ache I had was from the binge of alcohol or for the task that lay ahead of me.

“Shanni.” he said, trying to act more sober than he actually was. “Did I oversleep?”  
He said, talking more to fill the silence rather than to get the answer itself.

“Your father and I figured you deserved it.” She said with a half smirk.

“How thoughtful of you two.” he said with a full smirk, positioning myself from laying down to sitting down on his bed, facing her, he put his face in his hands, trying to fully wake up.

“You remember what today is, don’t you?” Shanni asked rhetorically. 

“The day my freedom ends.”he said mockingly with a grin, while pulling himself up to his feet.

“Good to know that alcohol binge didn’t affect your sense of humour.” She said, punching him on the shoulder playfully. 

“I feel it’s worth saying, however.” he began. “That I don’t entirely approve of this whole arranged marriage business.” 

“You won’t be alone up there if that’s what you’re worried about.” She said assuring her cousin. “Soris will be up there with you.”

“Ah, my dear cousin, I’m not sure whether you’re trying to coax me into comfort or trying to trick me to running away.” he said sarcastically.

“Oh, how I missed that wit of yours, however, I feel you should save some of it for the guests. Anyways, I’ll stop tormenting you, I should talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress. Soris said he’ll be waiting for you outside.” She concluded.

Once she left, Drathnax changed from his usual alienage attire to his wedding clothes. 

“Good morning, my son!” That was the voice of my father, Cyrion. “It’s your big day, how I wish your mother could’ve been here to see this.”

“Father, I wish to talk of this arranged marriage.” Drathnax said, attempting to ignore that last part.

“Still not pleased, I could read it on your face, of course we can talk.” Cyrion said politely.

“Why can’t I choose who I get to marry?” Drathnax said.

“Tradition my son, tradition. With so little contact between the other alienages and even fewer chances to travel, you must trust your elders. The dowry’s been paid, the Chantry has issued the permit. Everything’s ready, we just need you.” Cyrion said. 

“You paid a dowry for my bride?” Drathnax asked curiously, he’d never been one that interested in alienage culture.

“There’s a lot to arranging marriages.” Cyrion said, eager to educate. “Probably the biggest factor is deciding which spouse travels to which alienage. One side gets new blood and a new face, the other loses a family member. The dowry helps even things out.”

“I suppose I’m ready.” Drathnax said, sighing. 

“You’ll do well, son! Think of this as a blessing, not an obligation.” Cyrion said happily.

A blessing I’m forced to take Drathnax thought to himself, though he dare not repeat the words aloud.

“Time for you to go find Soris, the sooner the wedding starts, the less chance you two have to escape.” Cyrion joked.

“A small chance is still a chance.” Drathnax said with a grin.

Cyrion laughed. “You still have your mother’s smart mouth I see.” 

As Drathnax turned to leave, Cyrion offered one last piece of wisdom.

“Your martial training, the swordplay, knives and whatever else your mother trained you in - best not mention it to your betrothed.”

“You didn’t say anything?” Drathnax asked, he thought something like that would bear mentioning.

“It’s not exactly something that would’ve made it any easier to find a match for you.” Cyrion replied. “We don’t want to seem like troublemakers, after all. Your mother made that mistake.” 

“The human bastards who did it made an even bigger one.” Drathnax vowed, quickly switching his smirk to a contemptuous scowl.

“Our world is full of so many injustices. Here.” Cyrion said, handing him a pair of boots. “Your mother would’ve wanted you to have these. Go now, Soris is waiting.”

As he exited the house, he saw what he’d lived his whole life of. Poverty, suffering, although slavery itself had been outlawed by most of Thedas, it hadn’t outlawed discrimination, Elves that didn’t work as abused servants to Lords and Barons were confined to Alienages, Drathnax let out a heavy sigh, and continued onward.

He spotted Soris leaning against a wooden pole, Soris was an individual of decent height, for an Elf that is. Soris had a comely complexion, hair as dark as oak, and striking blue eyes.

“Well, well. If it isn’t my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the last hour of our freedom with me?” Soris said with a smile.

“Getting cold feet, Soris?” Drathnax said with a chuckle.

“Apparently your brides a dream come true, mine sounds more like a dying mouse.” 

“But mine’s attractive?”

“Especially in comparison to mine.” Soris said. “Let’s go introduce you to your dream betrothed before you say ‘I do.” 

Drathnax turned around, and saw Shanni and her bridesmaids waving at them. 

Soris and Drathnax started heading towards the bridesmaids, and just as they were almost there, three humans appeared out of nowhere. One much taller than the other two, the tall one had light brown hair, a rough face, bright green eyes and an imposing demeanour. 

The tall one walked up behind one of the bridesmaids grabbing her, she squirmed about, and ran towards Drathnax and Soris. 

“Let go of me, please! Stop!” She screamed, running away.

“It’s a party isn’t it?” The tall one said. “Grab a whore and have a good time!” He laughed. “Savor the hunt boys, take this little elven wench here. So young. So vulnerable.” He said, gazing at Shanni.

“Touch me and I’ll gut you, pig!” She shouted back at him.

“Please, Lord!” A red-haired Elf said. “We’re celebrating a wedding!” He pleaded.

“Silence, worm!” The tall one said, walking up to him, and slapping him across the face.

“I know what you’re thinking cousin.” Soris said, spectating the violence. “But maybe we shouldn’t get involved. We might just make things worse!” Soris pleaded.

Ever the craven Drathnax thought to himself.

“I won’t let these humans abuse our women.” Drathnax said angrily. 

“Fine, but do try to be diplomatic, yes?” Soris responded.

“What’s this?” The tall human asked. “The two grooms come to welcome me personally?” He laughed, staring right into Drathnax’s eyes. 

“Human scum! You’ll regret what you’ve done here!” Drathnax screamed at him.

The man laughed at him. “Do you have any idea who I am?”

Just then, Shani picked up a mead bottle and launched it towards the tall man's head, knocking him out, causing a large thud.

“Are you insane?!” One of the other men accompanying the taller one exclaimed. “This’s Vaughn Urien, the arl of Denerim’s son!” 

“Oh maker . . .” Shanni cursed.

Drathnax stared back at the man. “Then just imagine what we’ll do to you two.”

“You’ve a lot of nerve, knife-ears! This will go badly for you.” The other man said, pointing at Drathnax.

The two men picked up Vaughn’s body and carried him outside of the Alienage.

“I really messed up this time.” Shanni groaned.

“It’ll be alright. He won’t tell anyone an elven woman took him down.” Soris reassured her.

“I hope you’re right. I should go get cleaned up.” Shanni said, walking away.

“Is everybody else alright?” Soris said, turning his gaze to his as well as Drathnax’s betrothed.

“We’re just shaken, what was that about?” The taller of the women asked.

“It seems the arl’s son started drinking a little too early.” Soris joked. “Let’s not let this ruin the big day. Drathnax, this is Valora, my betrothed.” He said, turning his gaze to the tall one.

Valora was tall, both for someone of her race, as well as her sex, as Soris indicated however, her physical attractiveness left much to be desired, although they dare not say it aloud.

“Then this beautiful vision must be Nesiara.” Drathnax said. 

Soris was not exaggerating of Nesiara’s beauty, she had beautiful blonde hair down to her neck, engaging blue eyes that if one were to stare into too long, they felt they might drown in it.

“I’m lucky to finally see you with my own eyes.” Nesiara complimented him back.

“I’m sure the two of you have a lot to discuss.” Soris said to Nesaria and Drathnax.

“Well, here we are. Are you nervous?” Nesaria asked Drathnax.

“I was until I saw you.” He replied with a smile.

“I . . . I’m truly speechless, I hope I’m worthy of your affection.” She said, flustered. 

“Come on cousin, we should let them get ready.” Soris said through his teeth.

“We’ll see you too in a bit. Don’t disappear on us.” Valora said.

“Or we’ll hunt you down!” Nesaria laughed.

“Don’t look now, cousin. But we’ve got another problem.” Soris said. 

“Is it Vaughn? Has he returned?” 

“No, another human just walked in. It could be one of Vaughn’s men, or just a random troublemaker. Either way, we need to move him along before someone does something stupid.” 

“We could kill him.” Drathnax said. 

“You really scare me sometimes, you know that?” Soris said, trying to ease the tension.

“I’m serious Soris, I hate humans.” Drathnax said with conviction.

“You’re insane, let’s just try to handle this without everyone getting killed.” 

They walked up to the human, the man was heavily armed, with a longsword and a dagger sheathed on his back, while also wearing armor, he had dark skin, with even darker hair in a ponytail, while also displaying a beard.

“Good day, I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding.” He said politely to Drathnax and Soris.

“Do you have business here, human?” Drathnax said, not reciprocating the politeness. 

“I do, I believe, however, that I may have already found which I was seeking.” The man said mysteriously.

“And what might that be?” Drathnax inquired.

“That’s my business.” The man said firmly.

“You’re causing trouble, human. Now beat it.” Drathnax responded.

“I apologize, but I’ve no intention of leaving.” 

“Then let’s start with your thrashing.” Drathnax said threateningly.

“Surely, it has not escaped your notice that I’m both armed and armored. Any fight between the three of us would be rather one-sided.” The man said, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Do you intend on using those weapons?” Drathnax asked.

“Only if left without any other options.” The man said.

“Then perhaps we can compromise.” Drathnax said.

“Ah, the diplomat comes out. It seems your temper isn’t as fiery as I seem to have been led to believe. What do you say, Valendrian?” The man said, turning to his right, while Valendrian, the village elder, walked up to them.

“I would say the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades.” Valendrian said wisely. “It’s good to see you again, my old friend. It’s been far too long.” 

“Any friend of the Elder is welcome here.” Drathnax said peacefully.

“Oh? Changing your tune so quick?” The man said laughing.

“I believe introductions are in order.” Valendrian said. “This is Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden.” 

“He’s still a human, he shouldn’t be here.” Drathnax said to the Elder.

“The Grey Wardens are deserving of respect, no matter who wears their crest.” The Elder responded. “Yet my question remains unanswered, why are you here, Duncan?”

“The worst has happened. A blight has begun, King Cailan summons the Grey Wardens to Ostagar to fight the darkspawn horde alongside his armies.” Duncan said.

“Yes. . . I had heard the news, still, it is an awkward time. There’s to be a wedding, two in fact.” 

“So I see. By all means, attend to your ceremonies. My concerns can wait, for the time being that is.” Duncan said to the Elder.

“Very well. Children, treat Duncan as my guest, and for the Maker’s sake, take your places!”

Drathnax and Soris, along with Valora and Nesaria, walked up the stairs to a wooden platform where the ceremonies would be conducted. 

“Soris! There you are, I was afraid you’d run off.” Valora exclaimed.

“No, I’m here, fellow groom in tow!”

“Good, I’m so pleased to finally do this!” Nesaria said, looking at Drathnax.

“Friends and family.” The Elder started his speech. “Today, we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker’s prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As we grow, remember that our strength lies in commitment to tradition, and also, to each other.” He said, glancing over at the brides and grooms.

“Thank you Valendrian.” The priest from the Chantry thanked the Elder. “Now, let us begin. In the name of the Maker, who brought us into this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light I -” 

Soris pointed behind her.

Vaughn.

“Milord? This is . . . an unexpected surprise.” 

Vaughn and his men walked into the city, pushing over those who stood in their way.

“Sorry to interupt, Mother, but I’m having a party, and we’re dreadfully short of female guests.” He said laughing.

“Milord, this is a wedding!” The priest exclaimed.

“Ha! If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that’s your business, but don’t pretent this is a proper wedding.” He said, mere inches from her face. 

“Now, we’re here for a good time, aren’t we boys?” He said, turning to his men who’d surrounded the bridesmaids and brides.

“Just a good time with the ladies! That’s all.” One of the men with dark hair said, to which another one of them laughed.

Vaughn started counting them out. “Let’s take those two, the one in the tight dress and . . . where’s the bitch that bottled me?”

One of his men grabbed Shanni. “Right over here, Lord Vaughn!” 

“Let me go you stuffed-shirt-son-of-a . . .” 

“I’ll enjoy taming her. And see the pretty bride. . .” He said, turning his menacing gaze towards Nesaria. 

“What do we do?” Soris said, turning to Drathnax.

“You’re a true craven, Soris! I’ll handle this.” Drathnax exclaimed.

“Ah, yes.” Vaughn said, walking slowly but menacingly towards him. “The uppity runt that thinks he’s worthy of speaking to me. Don’t worry, I’ll return whatever’s left in time for the ‘honeymoon.”

“I’ll kill you!” Drathnax screamed in his face.

“I live in fear.” Vaughn said, as he got one of his men to go smack Drathnax onto the ground.

“Can you hear me cousin? Are you alright?”

Drathnax arose from being knocked out, and stood up.

“Do I look alright?” He said with deep contempt in his voice.

“You took a hard hit, you’ll have to worry about that later, though. Vaughn took Shianni, Nesiara, Valora and all the rest of the women in the wedding back to the palace! The Elder’s talking to Duncan, everyone’s getting upset.”

“Of course they’re upset! I can’t believe this!” Drathnax screamed, more to alleviate the anger within him more than anything else.

“Me neither, we should see if we can help, they’re over there by that tree.” Soris said, pointing towards the crowd.

“Please, all of you, listen. I know you are upset, and with good reason. . . but there’s nothing we can do right now.”

“He’s right, running after them will just make things worse.” A red haired elf woman said.

“So we do nothing?!” Another shouted. “They took my sister!” 

“We should go after him!” Drathnax exclaimed.

“Normally I’d counsel patience, unfortunately, stories of the Arl’s son and his . . . appetites are most disturbing.” The Elder said.

“What kind of stories?” Drathnax inquired.

“Last year, the blacksmith’s daughter worked as a chambermaid at the arl’s palace, children found her washed up under the dock. Vaughn . . . had his way with her.” The Elder warned.

“Vaughn’s never been so bold.” The Elder continued. “But with the Arl away, who knows what he believes he can get away with?”

“We can’t leave them in this filthy human’s hands!” Drathnax screamed.

“But what can we do? We’re talking of the Arl’s palace, even with the Arl and his knights gone, it’ll be guarded.” An elf in the crowd said.

“Elder, might I offer a suggestion?” A dark-brown haired elf said. “I work inside the palace, I could sneak one, perhaps two others in through the servants entrance. Nobody will notice an extra pair of Elves looking around.”

“If the women are there, it’ll mean a fight.” Drathnax said.

“If anyone can get in and out alive, it’s you.” Soris said.

“I hate to say it, but it’s true. Your mother taught you well, you could do this, with Soris’s help.” The Elder said.

“You’ll need weapons.” Duncan said. “Allow me to offer you my own longsword, bow and knife, a man should be able to defend his loved ones properly.”

“Surely you could go for help, they’d believe you!” Drathnax said hopefully.

“I fear I cannot, trust me when I say my intervention would cause you more trouble then it would solve.” 

“Then your path is set.” The Elder said, “I pray the Maker looks on it favourably.” 

“I’ll make sure the way is clear.” The servant said. “Meet me when you’re ready.”

Soris and Drathnax said their farewells, and hoped it wouldn’t be their goodbyes.

They went with the Servant to the castle’s entrance.

“This is it. There’s a guard posted inside, but he’s usually drunk or asleep. Good luck, keep your wits about you.”

Drathnax and Soris entered the castle.

A man in armor with a sword sheathed on his back was leaning against the wall to the next room. 

“Mmph? What’s going on?” He mumbled.

“I wanted you to be awake for this.” Drathnax said with an evil grin, as he grabbed the knife Duncan had given him and sliced the man's throat, as he did so, a flash of crimson sprayed on both him and the walls.

Soris stared at the dead man once living in horror.

“That was cold, cousin.”

They kept marching through the castle, slaughtering every guard within that castle, by the end, blood coated the castle’s interior walls. 

Some they killed with knives, others with bows, another with a longsword, they all fell the same way.

Finally they came upon Vaughn.

One of his henchmen exclaimed “kill them!”

“No, you idiot!” He barked back. “They’re covered in blood, you do know  
what that means, right?” 

“It means all the guards are dead, and you’re next.” Drathnax threatened.

“I always regret talking to knife-ears, I’ll just gut your ignorant carcasses, instead!”

Soris quickly grabbed an arrow and nocked it into its place, and fired a shot between the eyes of one of his men, while Drathnax threw a knife at the other, killing both of them. Vaughn charged at Drathnax with his sword, he tried to slash at his arm, Drathnax parried the attack, knocking Vaughn off balance. Drathnax then went in for the kill, charging at him with a tackle. Vaughn stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground, with Drathnax on top of him.

Drathnax pulled out the knife given to him by Vaughn, and stabbed him repeatedly, over, and over, and over. Until he stopped breathing. And then until he stopped squirming twitching or reacting, until finally Vaughn’s eyes stared into the void. 

Drathnax got off of Vaughn, his face covered in crimson. He glanced over at Shanni, who’d witnessed the whole thing.

“Don’t leave me here.” She cried. “Don’t leave me.” 

“I won’t.” Drathnax swore to her.

He helped her up to her feet, as they walked out of the castle, they saw all the dead bodies of those that opposed them.

“You killed them all. . .?” Shanni asked.

“Like dogs.” Drathnax said.

“Good.”

 

They made their way back to the Alienage

“You have returned, has Shianni been hurt? Where’s Tormey’s daughter, Nola?” The Elder asked.

“Nola didn’t make it.” Valora said, on the verge of tears. “She resisted, and. . .”

“They killed her.” Shianni said, finishing her sentence.

“I see, would you ladies please take Shianni back home? She needs rest.” The Elder commanded.

“Of course.” Valora said.

“Now tell me, what happened?” The Elder said, turning to Drathnax.

“Vaughn’s dead.” He confirmed.

“Then the garrison could already be on their way. You have little time.” Duncan warned Drathnax.

“We may need to leave Denerim for a while.” 

“Ah, that it has come to this!” The Elder moaned.

An elf quickly ran up to the Elder.

“The guards are here!” He said, frightened.

“Don’t panic, let’s see what comes of this.” The Elder said.

“I seek Valendrian, Elder and Administrator of the Alienage.” An older guard said. This one had a grey beard underneath his helmet.

“Here, captain. I take it you’ve arrived under response to today's disruption?” The Elder inquired.

“Don’t play the fool with me, Elder. You will not prevent justice from being carried out. The arl’s son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace, I want names and I want them now!” He yelled to the crowd.

Drathnax stepped forward.“It was my doing.” 

“You expect me to believe one man did all of that?”

“We are not all so helpless, Captain.” The Elder responded.

“You save many by coming forward, I envy not your fate, but I applaud your courage. This Elf will wait in the dungeon until the Arl returns, the rest of you, back to your houses.”

“Captain, a word, if I may.” Duncan interrupted.

“What is it, Grey Warden? The situation’s well under control, as you can see.” 

“Be that as it may, I hereby invoke the Grey Warden’s Right of Conscription. I remove this prisoner into my custody.”

“Son of a tied down . . . Very well, I cannot challenge you, Warden. But I’ll ask one thing. He leaves, today.” The Captain said, pointing at Drathnax.

“Agreed.” Duncan said.

Drathnax turned his gaze to Nesiara, who had seemed to be crying.

“Are you alright?” He asked, while wiping a tear off her face.

“Promise m-. Promise me you’ll come back in one piece.”

“I will.” He swore.

They hugged, and then he went to say goodbye to Shianni, Cyrion and others.

After having said his goodbyes and farewells to those at the alienage, Drathnax approached Duncan.

“What now?” He asked the Warden

“Now, we head to the Circle of Magi.”


End file.
